Obsession
by 100percenthorseMAD
Summary: It was every Sunday afternoon, 2 a clock sharp, that a boy in black, with faded novels under is left arm and earphones firmly plugged in his ears would lazily stroll pass Will's window heading for the library across the street. But this boy was different from everyone else for Will. Because it was this boy that Will was obsessed with.


**Hey peeps! Firstly Thankyou for clicking on this story! And here's your cookie (::). Secondly this is a Nico/Will fanfiction but there isn't any Solangelo. Sorry guys =( This is more of a really random idea that turned into a short one-shot... ahaha... famous last words... Anyways, I hope it isn't too bad! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I pretty sure you all know that I don't own PJO, HOO or any of the characters... **

It was 2 a clock on a sunny afternoon in July when a certain figure crossed the road to visit the library. He wore rather unusual clothes for the time of year, black from head to toe regardless of the intense heat of the beating sun that shone down on him. His pale, almost white skin didn't seem to be affected by the glaring sun that made the whole street shimmer as it burnt the landscape. The figure though, remain completely oblivious to the world around him as he lazily strolled towards the battered doors of the old brick building that was the library. Though it may appear strange for such a person to be heading this way in the heat of day it though was very much a common occurrence for the teenager to come here; faded novels under his left arm and earphones firmly plugged in his ears on a Sunday afternoon.

Though in order to have noticed this one must have been watching. From distance of course, but watching ever so closely on a Sunday afternoon as the figure would pass right by the window of the house that another boy would stare from so intensely. Yet it was so many Sundays ago that this strange figure began passing by that now looking and waiting with anticipation on a Sunday afternoon for this figure became more of an obsession. But this boy that would watch even found it hard to believe that someone could trip endless in love, with a crush so bad that it would keep you awake all night long, just by staring from a distance every Sunday afternoon, 2 a clock sharp, with faded novels under his left arm and his earphones plugged in his ears. Yet, in way not even he understood, not Will Solace, who in every possible way was the opposite of this dreary character, had tripped in love with this figure.

Why tripped? Because to fall in love would be too graceful.

It was one particular Sunday afternoon in July though when the boy in black came lazily strolling pass as though time slowed down for him that Will Solace was waiting eagerly for him. At distance of course. The boy around his age of 16 it appeared had oddly looked similar to the very first day Will had seen him pass by, longish raven black hair covering his dark chocolate brown eyes. And wearing that avatar jacket. Too big for him yet he still wore it; it only worsens poor Will's problem of affection for him. That day he was even wearing the same beaten up shoes, with the untied laces, covered with dirt from him seemingly never bothering to tie them up. But it appeared he didn't care as he strolled on pass, at a distance, heading for the library doors.

But Will wondered what it would be like to brush away those lose strands of hair that fell across the boy's face and what his voice would sound like; probably heavenly like he imagine in the dead of night so often. And his name. What name would his nameless angel possess? But no, this was not merely a pointless crush. Gods no; for if it were then he would be easy to forget and move on to find someone who he could control and own. This nameless boy was his obsession, his life. But with an obsession comes the sleepless nights wondering what it would be like to scream his name out in pleasure. To own this boy.

But the boy continued walking. Just like every Sunday afternoon. Toward the battered library doors with faded novels under his left arm and his earphones firmly plugged in. But he continued to stare on endlessly though he knew inside it was hopeless in till he reached the battered doors of the library and let out a small sigh as he knew that he would lose sight of this boy for many hours now. But just as he was about to enter the battered blue doors of the old brick library he turned. He never turned before. The boy in black, his fallen angel, he looked straight into Will Solaces' eyes. And smiled. A smile that he would never forget even when he aged old with the years. Then he turned around once again as disappeared back into the world of fiction as though he knew all along that Will had watched him every Sunday afternoon at 2 a clock sharp walk to the library.

So Will waited; waited with so much hoped and desire that his boy would appear once again just to smile at him like that again; his secret obsession just to notice his longings- maybe his dreams were to be more than dreams. Maybe. But in till then he'll wait for this figure to appear and slowly stroll home in the dying light of the day with new novels under his left arm and his earphones around his neck.

And what a long wait that shall be.

**... I told you it was random. Or maybe slightly weird...? Thoughts? All reviews appreciated! **

**-100percenthorseMAD! x**


End file.
